7sins
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Em verdade vos digo, o mundo se baseia em duas coisas: as pessoas que você conhece e o que elas podem fazer por você... Naito: NiHitsu Capa on no meu profile


**Título**: 7Sins**  
Autora**: Kaline Bogard  
**Feita para**: Nii-chan  
**Beta**: Eri-chan  
**Fandom**: Nightmare  
**Casal**: NiHitsu  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**: Em verdade vos digo, o mundo se baseia em duas coisas: as pessoas que você conhece e o que elas podem fazer por você...  
**Gênero**: angust, romance  
**Disclamer**: Nightmare é uma banda japonesa e não me pertence. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, plot desenvolvido para o 1º Amigo Secreto do LJ Secrets Place. Eu fiz "Tooku", mas achei que não era o bastante, resolvi completar meu presente com essa outra fic. A pessoa que eu sorteei foi a querida **Nii-chan**. Depois de uma NiSaki, vem uma NiHitsu.

* * *

_**Em verdade vos digo, o mundo se baseia em duas coisas: as pessoas que você conhece e o que elas podem fazer por você...**_

* * *

**7Sins  
****Kaline Bogard**

"_O povo sentou-se para comer e beber..."_

_-_

O restaurante era um dos mais discretos de Tokyo, freqüentado, geralmente, por quem tinha algo a esconder, muito a ocultar. E era o caso de um dos dois rapazes sentados à mesa mais afastada de todas.

Não o rapaz alto de cabelos loiros. Esse não. Ni~ya não tinha nada a esconder. Pelo contrário, não se importava em ser visto com o outro. Porém a recíproca não fazia jus à verdade.

O rapaz mais baixo, de cabelos castanhos tinha muito a perder, caso o vissem com outro homem, já que era casado, chefe de família, pai de três filhos e presidente de uma das empresas de vídeo games mais proeminente do Japão.

Se fosse visto com outro homem, perderia sua reputação, talvez a esposa e as crianças, com toda certeza do mundo perderia o alto cargo que lhe fora delegado. Oh, sim, tinha muito o que perder.

Por isso toda prudência do mundo...

Ni~ya observou a mesa cheia de pratos caros, bebidas finas. Aquele homem gostava de fartar-se de coisas boas. Descobrira durante os três meses em que estavam se envolvendo, que seu companheiro tentava impressioná-lo levando-o aos melhores restaurantes fora de Tokyo, onde a comida era a melhor e a mais cara. E o loiro aproveitava sempre, pois não era de perder uma boca grátis.

Percebeu de canto de olho como o outro _devorava_ a comida. Estava nervoso, era óbvio, e tentava disfarçar com a gula, se empanturrando. Depois de três meses tentando se aproximar, tentando chegar perto do homem, finalmente o levaria pra cama. Naquela noite.

O garçom alto se aproximou, trazendo o último prato, com a sobremesa. Trocou um olhar significativo com Ni~ya e se foi, silenciosamente. O outro rapaz não percebeu a troca de olhares, de tão entretido em comer.

– A nós. – o loiro ergueu uma taça com vinho branco e brindou.

O milionário ergueu a cabeça um instante pra então voltar sua atenção à deliciosa sobremesa de chocolate. Quando colocou a primeira colherada na boca, Ni~ya sorriu e seus olhos brilharam...

-

"_... depois levantou-se para se divertir_." – **Êxodo 32:6**

-

– Iko. – impaciente, Ni~ya perguntou quando seu acompanhante terminou a sobremesa. O homem assentiu, terminando de limpar os lábios no guardanapo e levantou-se, sendo imitado pelo loiro mais velho.

Ambos saíram depois que o milionário jogou algum dinheiro sobre a mesa. O automóvel dele estava parado logo à frente. O restaurante não possuía manobrista, e tiveram que deixar o modelo caríssimo, importado e feito sob encomenda na rua.

Em silêncio, rumaram para o motel que ficava no quarteirão ao lado, indicação de Ni~ya. Era um local tranqüilo, onde poderiam ficar a vontade.

Durante o percurso, o loiro pensava em como fora fácil se aproximar do milionário, conquistar-lhe a confiança e avançar para o relacionamento, saídas ocasionais e jantares. Finalmente todo seu trabalho de sedução seria coroado àquela noite. Toda sua paciência e perseverança. Pudera se aproximar graças aos amigos poderosos que conhecia.

Então sentiu a mão ousada do homem tocando-o no joelho, dando um leve apertão:

– Essa noite, meu caro. Essa noite te darei tudo o que precisa.

Ni~ya não respondeu. Não sorriu. Não fez nada. Ah, aquele homem não fazia idéia do que a noite lhe reservava.

Assim que chegaram ao motel tudo foi muito discreto. Pegaram a chave do quarto sem qualquer problema. Ni~ya conhecia o recepcionista. Entraram na suíte que não era tão ruim, e o homem já se jogou sobre seu parceiro, devorando-lhe os lábios num beijo voraz.

Caminharam desajeitados até a cama, caindo sobre o colchão. Apressado, o milionário já foi puxando a blusa do loiro, tirando-a como um irritante obstáculo. Logo o beijo recomeçou, enquanto as mãos ávidas abriam o cinto e desciam a calça preta.

– Ah, quero você. Quero tanto, Ni~ya... Vou fazer você implorar por mim!

Novamente o loiro não respondeu. Deixou que o futuro amante lhe tirasse toda a roupa, por completo, depois o ajudou a tirar os próprios trajes. Nus, eram o reflexo da pecaminosidade, dois homens se esfregando como animais no cio, se beijando, se tocando...

- Abra as pernas. – exigiu o moreno.

Obedientemente Ni~ya aceitou, afastou as pernas de uma maneira muito erótica, que fez o homem perder um pouco do juízo e impacientar-se. Passou a língua sobre os lábios e segurou o próprio pênis, guiando-o para a entrada do rapaz sob si. Ia penetrá-lo sem qualquer preparação, gostava das coisas de maneira rude, rústicas.

Estava tão ansioso que seu corpo tremia. Desejava o loiro desde que pusera os olhos sobre ele, apresentados por amigos em comum. Queria-o, queria quebrar aquele ar arrogante, aquela expressão séria. Queria submetê-lo a seus caprichos, fazê-lo chorar, implorar...

Suor frio juntou-se em sua fronte. A visão se tornou dupla, e ele ficou zonzo.

– Estranho... Não me sinto bem... – foi a última coisa que o milionário disse antes do remédio posto em sua comida fazer efeito e ele desmaiar.

-

"_Respondeu-lhe seu senhor: 'Servo mau e preguiçoso!'_." – **Mateus 26:26**

-

Ni~ya afastou o homem desmaiado de sobre si e suspirou. Maldito remédio que demorava pra fazer efeito. Aquele cara estivera tão ávido que por pouco não transaram de verdade. Mas tinha boas cenas.

Fechou os olhos. Estava meio cansado de tudo aquilo, sempre os mesmos procedimentos, o mesmo jogo sujo. Mas não podia romper com o círculo vicioso. Era sua única saída.

A cama estava quente e agradável. Não era de seu feitio, mas puxou um pedaço do lençol para cobrir sua nudez, acabou fechando os olhos e cochilando. Pouco tempo depois a porta da suíte se abriu e garçom alto entrou, despertando-o de seu sono.

– Yo. – o recém chegado cumprimentou Ni~ya, os olhos presos no corpo do homem adormecido.

– Demorou pra fazer efeito. – o loiro resmungou sonolento. Ruka riu sem graça.

– Não é minha especialidade. Pegou o material?

– Ie. – respondeu nem se mover da cama.

O garçom estreitou os olhos prestes a perguntar que merda Ni~ya ficara fazendo que não pegara o material. Então notou os olhos meio avermelhados e a face amarrotada.

– Você dormiu de novo. – acusou sério. Ni~ya não rebateu – Acho que você deve se aposentar... Está perdendo o jeito, amigo. – foi até um canto do quarto, arrastando a mesinha de cabeceira. Subiu no móvel e começou a mexer na cortina. Escondida num ponto estratégico fora pregada uma câmera fotográfica. Sua lente permanecia encaixada num corte do tecido. Estava direcionada para a cama.

-

"_Vaidade das vaidades, diz o Eclesiastes, vaidade das vaidades! Tudo é vaidade_." – **Eclesiastes 1:2**

-

Ruka pegou a máquina digital profissional e analisou o material. Meneou a cabeça.

– Além de perder o jeito você sempre enrola os caras. Por que não vai até o fim? Devia transar com eles, para que tivéssemos um material melhor.

– Nunca. – Ni~ya rebateu cansado. Sempre batiam naquela tecla, exigiam que ele fizesse algo que estava além de seu limite. – Se querem sexo contratem um garoto de programa.

– E você seria o melhor de todos, caso quisesse.

– Mas não quero. Não vou me vender, fazer sexo por dinheiro. Tenho meus princípios.

Ruka riu e desceu da mesinha:

– Princípios? Qual é, Ni~ya? Você é apenas um chantagista barato, que não desceu ainda mais por causa do orgulho.

– Não vou me prostituir. – arrancar dinheiro daqueles otários que só pensavam em levá-lo pra cama não fazia mal algum à sua consciência. Azar deles por serem tão estúpidos. Mas daí a _realmente_ fazer sexo com outro homem por dinheiro era demais.

– Cara de puta você já tem. – o rapaz mais alto riu.

– Cara de puta tem a sua mãe. – rosnou ameaçador.

Ruka conhecia bem o loiro. Sabia que podia provocá-lo que, apesar das ofensas, Ni~ya não estava aborrecido de verdade. Ainda lançou mais uma:

– Mas minha mãe ter cara de puta não muda o fato de que você também tem. E de _luxo_ pra piorar.

– Dane-se você, Ruka.

– Dinheiro, Ni~ya, pode conseguir muito dinheiro. Devia deixar a vaidade de lado. Já está sujo até o pescoço. Que custa mergulhar um pouco mais na lama?

Ni~ya não respondeu. Levantou-se da cama e começou a vestir-se, notando que o mais alto virava-se respeitosamente para o lado. Apesar das palavras rudes, eram amigos de verdade. Se preocupavam um com o outro, mas eram, _ambos_, orgulhosos demais pra demonstrar o afeto.

– Itekimasu. – foi tudo o que o loiro disse antes de sair da suíte e ir embora. Ruka olhou para a máquina em suas mãos e para o milionário sobre os lençóis, futura vitima da quadrilha da qual faziam parte. Iam arrancar uma grana daquele cara, graças às fotos que tiraram com Ni~ya...

Deixando o homem dopado na cama, profundamente adormecido, Ruka também partiu.

-

"_Não invejes o que prospera em suas empresas. E leva a bom termo seus maus desígnios._" – **Salmos 36,7**

-

Ni~ya saiu do motel e esperou até que um táxi disponível passasse, o que não demorou muito, apesar do adianto da hora. Deixou Ruka pra trás, ele que se virasse depois.

Seguiu para um bar do outro lado da cidade. O local já estava fechado àquela hora da madrugada, mas o loiro entrou pela porta dos fundos. Avistou um outro rapaz moreno, colocando as cadeiras em cima das mesas.

– Yo. – cumprimentou com a voz tão incomum.

O moreninho ergueu a cabeça e sorriu ao responder:

– Konbanwa, Ni~ya. Como foi?

Aproximando-se, o mais alto pegou uma das cadeiras e sentou-se. Puxou um cigarro pra si e ofereceu outro pro rapaz que parara de empilhar as cadeiras e o fitava ansioso:

– Tudo bem. – respondeu fazendo o outro parecer aliviado – Creio que deu certo. O material já está com Ruka.

– Aa. – a face andrógena se descontraiu – Sempre temo quando vai participar de algo. Você é incrível, Ni~ya.

– O que quer dizer com isso, Sakito?

Sentando-se, o moreninho tragou profundamente, encarando o recém chegado nos olhos:

– Eu sei o que estão tentando fazer com você. Querem convencê-lo a se tornar garoto de programa, porque assim o dinheiro aumentaria.

– Hn. Mas não vou aceitar isso.

– Invejo você por isso, sua decisão, sua firmeza. Consegue terminar tudo do jeito certo, sem precisar passar dos limites. Se eu tivesse sido como você...

Calou-se. O cigarro tremia na mão delicada. Ni~ya desviou os olhos. Sabia que a história de Sakito não tivera um final feliz. Ele também fizera parte dos esquemas de chantagens e fora uma das "iscas" mais sedutoras antes do loiro entrar pra quadrilha. Porém, em uma das noites, tudo se precipitara e de repente o jovem delicado se vira vítima do próprio homem que tentara enganar.

Ni~ya não conhecia os detalhes, sabia apenas que Sakito sofrera. Muito. A ponto de nunca mais se envolver em nada perigoso e aceitar ficar trabalhando como bartender em um dos bares que usavam para lavagem do dinheiro.

– É uma questão de conhecer os próprios limites. – afirmou meio baixo, mais pra si do que pra Sakito.

– Ie. – o moreninho observou o cigarro queimando entre os dedos – Conhecer não é suficiente. É preciso ser forte para resistir às tentações.

– Hn.

– O dinheiro, as coisas que esse dinheiro pode trazer. – suspirou – Ilude. Continue firme, Ni~ya.

– Arigatou.

Sakito deu de ombros parecendo, de repente, mais velho do que era. O brilho nas íris escuras esmaeceu um pouco e ele esmagou o resto do cigarro contra o tampo de vidro da mesinha. Ni~ya o imitou. Olhou ao redor antes de respirar fundo e perguntar mudando de assunto:

– Ele está aí?

Sakito sorriu, libertando-se do momento nostálgico:

– Hai, hai. Está trancado no escritório. Vá lá, enfrente a fera.

– Hn.

– Ganbatte!

– Arigatou. – agradeceu e seguiu para a porta que levava à sala da administração. Sentiu Sakito seguindo cada um de seus passos. Sabia que o jovem de aparência quase feminina era apaixonado por si, porém nunca retribuiria aquele sentimento. Nunca.

-

"_Pesada é a pedra, pesada areia, mais pesada ainda é a cólera de um tolo._" – **Provérbios 27:3**

-

Ni~ya bateu duas vezes na porta de madeira antes de entrar no escritório. Os olhos perspicazes caíram sobre o baixinho sentado atrás da enorme escrivaninha. Seria cômico, alguém tão pequeno ocupando um móvel tão espalhafatoso... Mas não era. Não com Yomi, o rapaz que exalava uma das auras mais enérgicas e poderosas que Ni~ya tivera chance de conhecer.

O homem que, apesar da aparência inofensiva, era um dos lideres da terrível quadrilha envolvida em transações ilegais perigosíssimas e arriscadas. Tráfico de drogas, armas e produtos falsificados, transporte de imigrantes sem visto, _chantagem_...

Yomi comandava sua facção da quadrilha com mãos de ferro, sem nunca abrir concessões. Sua fama era inversamente proporcional ao seu porte físico: estava na mira da polícia e de quadrilhas rivais. Porém seu reinado parecia longe de acabar.

– Konbanwa. – Yomi desviou os olhos da tela do computador e fitou o loiro. Sua expressão era séria, quase assustadora. Fez um sinal indicando a cadeira vaga para que o mais alto se sentasse.

– Yo. Recebeu as fotos? – Ni~ya perguntou.

– Ruka acabou de me passar via e-mail. – Yomi abriu uma gaveta e tirou um envelope. Colocou sobre a mesa e empurrou em direção a Ni~ya com a ponta do indicador. – Estou vendo-as agora.

Imediatamente o loiro pegou o envelope e o abriu, contando as notas cuidadosamente. Mal acabou e torceu os lábios, irritado:

– Yomi, vai me sacanear outra vez? – apertou o pagamento com força – Aqui só tem trinta porcento! Não foi o combinado.

O baixinho encostou-se na cadeira:

– E é combinado você não ir até o fim? O que acha que posso fazer com essas fotos? – virou o monitor para que Ni~ya o visse. A tela exibia uma foto do loiro com as pernas abertas e o milionário acomodado entre elas. Era uma foto comprometedora, sem dúvida, mas não como outras "iscas" costumavam fazer.

– Foi a minha condição. Você aceitou! – ele contava que Yomi ia cumprir com o acordo. O baixinho já vinha lhe pagando menos à algum tempo.

– Aceitei porque você é meu amigo. Eu nunca abro exceções, Ni~ya. Estaria ferrado se começasse agora.

– Não é justo!

– E quem disse que seria? – Yomi ainda estava calmo. Entendia a raiva do mais alto, porém tinha poderosos acima dele, que o pressionavam e ditavam algumas regras. – Acalme-se.

– Me acalmar? Você continua me passando rasteiras, como quer que eu me acalme?!

Foi a vez de Yomi se irritar:

– Eu te passo rasteira? É isso?! Ingrato. Foi você que pediu pra entrar pra quadrilha. Você resolveu passar para a ilegalidade. São suas escolhas, Ni~ya, e é sua responsabilidade. Conhece as regras, não venha me acusar.

O loiro apertou o envelope ainda mais fortemente. Estava com raiva, muita raiva. Tinha que se controlar, ou acabaria entrando de vez naquele jogo fodido. Se fizesse isso, se perdesse o controle e passasse dos limites, não haveria volta. E ele não queria seguir por tal caminho. Não podia. Ainda não.

Mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos. Depois respirou fundo, muito fundo. _Mantenha a racionalidade_, era o que passava por sua mente. _Seja firme_. Quando reabriu os olhos, sentia-se calmo novamente, aparentava a frieza que lhe era característica. Não seria daquela vez que lhe dobrariam o espírito lutador...

-

"_Aquele que ama o dinheiro nunca se fartará, e aquele que ama a riqueza não tira dela proveito."_ – **Eclesiastes 5:9**

-

Yomi viu o loiro relaxando e também se acalmou. Não queria brigar com o amigo. Só permitia que ele continuasse naquela quadrilha por um único motivo: dinheiro. Sempre dinheiro.

Ni~ya tinha aquela pose de bad boy que tanto atraía homens e mulheres, era a "isca" mais eficaz desde que Sakito se aposentara. Se o loiro resolvesse ir mais a fundo...

Porém o baixinho respeitava a decisão de não descer tão baixo. Silenciosamente virou a tela do computador de volta para si, observou a foto de nitidez impressionante antes de fechá-la e começar a desligar o PC.

– Não sou eu que dito as regras, gomen. Os "grandes" me cobram fotos mais explicitas. Os clientes nem sempre se intimidam com cenas apenas _sugestivas_. É uma bola de neve: se não temos material _bom_, não podemos cobrar muito. O dinheiro não entra, logo o seu pagamento diminui.

– Aa. – Ni~ya compreendia aquilo.

– Sei que você _precisa _do dinheiro. Quem não precisa? Quem não quer? Mas todos têm que fazer a sua parte. Sakito com seus contatos consegue se aproximar de praticamente qualquer pessoa que quiser. Ruka pode instalar a máquina e programá-la para registrar as seqüências mais obscenas possíveis, sem contar que é um "camaleão" pra se infiltrar. Mas todo esse trabalho adianta de nada, se você não fizer a sua parte também.

– Eu faço o que posso.

– E influencia com todos. Ruka vai ganhar menos por hoje a noite. Sakito também. Eu vou ganhar menos. E as pessoas que estão acima de mim, claro. Dinheiro é o deus do novo mundo, Ni~ya.

– Hai. – recostou-se na cadeira subitamente cansado – Ninguém melhor do que eu sabe disso, porra. Você sabe que eu preciso de dinheiro. _Muito_.

– Então porque não...

– Nunca. Eu nunca vou até o fim. – fitou o baixinho nos olhos – Pelo exato motivo pelo qual preciso da grana. Se eu passar desse limite... Minha vida vai perder o sentido.

– Aa. Compreendo. Então desista.

– Não. Não vou desistir. Fotos como essa, – apontou o micro – são tudo o que tenho pra oferecer. Você aceita?

Yomi deixou os ombros caírem e deu-se por vencido:

– Claro meu amigo. – tentou não pensar nos poderosos que o pressionavam. Tentou esquecer que controlava uma quadrilha de bandidos. Continuaria apoiando aquela decisão, por mais que fosse contra seus princípios. Ni~ya era a única exceção em seus negócios. Era um risco, mas correria.

– Arigatou. – agradeceu simplista.

– Sabe que se eu pudesse te arrumava a grana... Posso te adiantar mais um pouco se quiser.

– Ie. Vou levando por enquanto. Mas vou precisar aceitar essa oferta, qualquer dia desses.

– Quando precisar é só falar.

Ni~ya acenou com a cabeça. Guardou o amassado envelope no bolso e saiu do escritório sem se despedir. Passou pelo bar. Sakito já empilhara todas as cadeiras, agora estava atrás do balcão, com uma garrafa de vodca a sua frente e um copo na mão. Ergueu-o em um brinde silencioso. O loiro acenou e continuou seu caminho.

Saiu na rua escura. A madrugada estava quase acabando. Enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou um cigarro, acendendo-o enquanto caminhava em direção ao beco onde deixara seu carro estacionado. Talvez tivesse que vender o modelo popular em breve...

Respirou fundo e fitou o bonito céu da alvorada, único horário em que o céu de Tokyo realmente parecia uma obra da natureza, pois os veículos ainda não circulavam liberando toda a poluição. Uma cena tão bonita quanto sua vida costumava ser.

Sorriu triste e espantou os pensamentos melancólicos. Era hora de voltar pra casa, mas precisava passar em um lugar antes...

_**Em verdade vos digo, o mundo se baseia em duas coisas: as pessoas que você conhece e o que elas podem fazer por você...**_

Ni~ya chegou em casa com uma sensação de leveza no peito. Aquele era o seu lar, seu refúgio, o lugar onde deixara tudo o que possuía de mais precioso. Entrou, tirando os sapatos e rumou direto pra cozinha, guiado pelo cheirinho agradável de café. Combinava tão bem com a manhã que nascia...

– Tadaima! – invadiu o cômodo exclamando com a voz rouca. – Mitsuo.

– Okaeri, Yuuji. – o ruivinho respondeu. Estava sentado a mesa, como se esperasse alguém. Havia, além do café, torradas caseiras e geléia. – Parece cansado.

- Estou bem, e você? Como se sente? Como passou a noite?

- Genki yo. Consegui dormir bem.

Ni~ya acenou com a cabeça, aliviado. Sentou-se e depositou a sacola plástica sobre a mesa.

– Aqui estão os remédios.

– Oh. Gomen...

– Não diga. – o loiro cortou o pedido de desculpas – O médico disse que precisaria tomá-los por um ano, antes de fazer a operação. E então estará curado.

– Me sinto culpado por você ter que trabalhar tanto... Se eu pudesse...

Ni~ya sorriu e estendeu as mãos, entrelaçando seus dedos nos de Mitsuo. Notou como as mãos eram pequenas, quase frágeis. E o namorado estava tão debilitado... Precisava dos remédios. E eram todos caros. Quase não pudera comprar as doses com o dinheiro do serviço daquela noite. Mas conseguira. Estaria tranqüilo até o próximo mês.

Podia voltar a rotina, naquele escritório onde não ganhava o suficiente para salvar a vida da pessoa que amava.

– Faço qualquer coisa por você, Mitsuo. Não se sinta culpado.

– Arigatou. – agradeceu sincero, por todo apoio que seu namorado lhe dava.

O loiro sorriu. Sorriu pela primeira vez desde que deixara o ruivinho na manhã anterior. Sim, faria qualquer coisa por Mitsuo, inclusive entrar no mundo do crime, fazer parte dos esquemas de Yomi e sua quadrilha. Por que precisava do dinheiro. Era por Mitsuo que enganava aquelas pessoas milionárias. Era por Mitsuo que jamais aceitaria os sentimentos de Sakito. Era somente por Mitsuo que sempre se acalmava quando estava perto de chutar o balde e se render.

Não passaria dos limites porque, então, não poderia tocar novamente naquele garoto que dependia de si para continuar a viver. Passar dos limites significava se sujar. E estando _sujo_ não se aproximaria de seu maior tesouro.

– Vamos comer? – sorriu, desviando o assunto para uma conversa mais descontraída. Sabia que até preparar o café podia ser cansativo para o ruivinho, mas Mitsuo insistia em ajudar, pra se sentir útil. Ni~ya não mais pedia o contrário – O que fez essa noite, enquanto estive fora?

Mitsuo sorriu e começou a contar como se distraíra sozinho com filmes, vídeo-game e a velha guitarra. Ni~ya escutou tudo, silencioso e interessado como se fosse a coisa mais importante da sua vida. E era. Por mais decaído que estivesse, havia um bom motivo para ter descido tão baixo. Um motivo especial e amado, que dava sentido a própria vida. Desde que o conhecera, Mitsuo o havia cativado e conquistado, e faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance para manter acesa a chama daquele garoto. Fossem quais fossem os meios que tivesse que utilizar.

_**Fim**_

Título e linha da fic baseados no jogo "7Sins". As passagens bíblicas que intercalam são apenas pra dar uma dica de cada pecado levemente mencionado. Não deve ser considerado como base para os temas desenvolvidos. Alguns são tão sutis que quase passam batido. Gomen.

Fic feita especialmente para **Nii-chan**! *abraça* De coração!

Obrigado especial à **minha mãe** que me ajudou com as passagens bíblicas sem saber direito pra que seriam usadas. Ela pensou que eu estava me convertendo... o.O""""


End file.
